


Happy With The Life I've Got

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Episode: s06e05 The Premiere, High Patrick Brewer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Patrick gets high and all he really wants is to hold David close.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Happy With The Life I've Got

The first sensation that swam into focus was David's jaw beneath his fingertips. His skin was soft. Perfect. He was so, so handsome. 

David laughed, stubbled cheek pressed into the curve of his palm. 

Wanting burned in his stomach. Tactile and hungry, they fell into bed. Patrick gathered David closer, felt all the pieces of himself fit in his chest.

Memory folded into itself. David joined him, pill swallowed dry. 

The Uber rumbled around them, tender face tucked safe against David's shoulder. Patrick smoothed the shining patches down his sides. Through the echo of crows, he found his way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
